Sugar Sugar Rune! Hon  Mir Runes!
by VirtualGirl99
Summary: Queen Chocolat has chosen the new Queen Canidates! How will these two girl handle this!
1. New Queen Canidates!

I own nothing of Sugar Sugar Rune!

**Sugar Sugar Rune! Hon + Mir Runes!**

A girl with light blond hair was staring out the window of her room. She had large, honey colored eyes, which her namesake came from. She was a witch, from the Magical World.

"Honey!" said a girl with long black hair and pretty blue eyes, that shone like a mirror would, casting reflections.

The girl with blond hair looked at the black haired one who had called her name. "Ah! Ohayo, Mirror," Honey called back, pigtails swinging as she turned.

Mirror smiled, even though she was out of breath. "Queen Chocolat wants to see us in the throne room!" the raven haired girl said, smiling radiantly.

Honey gasped, "Really? Let's go!" She ran out of the room, long pigtails flying behind her. Mirror sighed, then smiled and ran after her best friend.

Queen Chocolat stood before the two young witches, King Pierre at her side. "It is time to choose the two new Queen Canidates," she said, long red hair blowing slightly in the chocolate scented wind.

"Honey Bounto and Mirror Matalo. You two have been chosen as the new Queen Canidates!"


	2. Sugar Sugar Rune! Hon Rune! First Spell!

Sugar Sugar Rune is not mine... sadly.

**Chapter 2**

Honey and Mirror gasped, then smiled. "We now bestow apon you two a pendant and a wand," the council said. A blue and white spade shaped pendant appeared on Honey's chest, hanging from her neck, while Mirror's was clover shaped, green and black.

Honey caught her wand, which had the same spade on the top, a white handle below, with blue jewels. Mirror's had the clover shape on top, same as her pendant, and the handle was black with green accents.

"Honey Bounto," the council called out, which Honey replied with, "Hai!" in an excited tone. "Mirror Matalo," they also said, Mirror responding with a nervous, "Hai?"

Queen Chocolat smiled, "You two remind me of myself and Vanilla when we were younger; Honey as me and Mirror as Vanilla. Good luck. You may head to the Human World now."

Honey and Mirror stood in front of the pot of boiling magma; The entrance to the Human World. "Honey-chan, please don't tell me we're going into that!" Mirror cried out, her gorgeous blue eyes brimming with tears. "Of course," Honey replied.

The blonde smiled, and tightened her hat onto her head. "I'm going. Goodbye, Magical World, hello Human World!" she yelled, smiling, then diving into the pot. "Yahoo!"

"Honey!" Mirror yelled, her black hair blowing in the chocolate scented wind. "I have to go... I have to!" she yelled at herself, and ran, also diving into the pot.

The two were in the Human World, finally. Honey screamed in pure adrenaline, while Mirror screamed in fear and was holing the skirt of her witch's dress down.

Honey smiled, then frowned. "Hey, Mirror... How are we going to get down?" she asked. Mirror guleped, tears streaming from her eyes. "I don't know! That's what I've been worried about, Honey!"

Honey looked at her wand, then got an idea. "Sugar Sugar Rune! Hon Rune! Miel Vent!(1)" Honey scented wind caught them, and a pepperment scented wind helped to blow them twords their new house.

(1): Honey Wind!


	3. Sugar Sugar Rune! Mir Rune! First Spell!

**A/N: I don't own anything of Sugar Sugar Rune! Although, I wish I did...**

Honey screamed along with Mirror in fear. They were heading straight towards a building. "Mirror! We're going to die!" Honey cried out.

Mirror nodded, tears streaming from her eyes. Suddenly, just before they hit the house, Mirror and Honey were teleported inside it.

A girl with white hair and bright red eyes was sitting on a chair inside it. "Hi! I'm Peppermint, but in the Human World, everyone calls me Mint. I'm a star singer and dancer, so I'm famous. I'll be your guardian from now on," she said excitedly.

"Now, a toast to the new Queen candidates," she said, a glass appearing in front of her, peppermint hot chocolate being filled up into it. "Mirror Matalo and Honey Bounto!" Two more glasses appeared, each filled with the same, one in front of the two girls.

"Do you two have your Heart-Catches?" she asked, red eyes blinking.

"Hai! Mine's a spade shape," Honey said, holing up her pendant.

Mirror held up her's as well, saying, "Mine's a clover." Peppermint smiled and showed the two her bracelet. "This is mine. The jewel is shaped like a peppermint candy, even having the red and white stripes."

The two Queen candidates oohed and aahed, but Honey's were fake. "Nee, Mirror?" Honey asked.

"Hai, Honey? Nani?" Mirror responded.

"I'm tired..." Honey said sleepily. Peppermint sighed, "Go to bed, little ones." Both nodded and went to their separate rooms.

Honey changed into a white night gown, with blue frills. Her blonde hair was out of it's pigtails, just down.

She laid down, falling asleep instantly.

The next day, Honey and Mirror were getting ready for school. "Nee, Honey?" Mirror asked her best friend.

"Hai?" Honey responded, wondering what it was.

Mirror smiled, "I wonder what our new last names will be!" Honey giggled and nodded after she got the second pigtail in. They were tied off with blue spade clips.

"Yosh! I'm ready!" Honey said, smiling. Mirror giggled, then called out, "We're ready, Peppermint!"

Their guardian glided into the room, a bright smile on her face. "Okay, let's go!" She led them off.

"Honey is Honey Mayoma and Mirror is Mirror Imai. Got it?" Peppermint said. the two nodded. "Okay!" she said, brushing some white hair out of her eyes.

The red eyed woman opened the door to the teacher's lounge, and all the senseis turned to look. "Kyaaa! Mint-sama is the transfer student's guardian!" they all screamed.

Peppermint smiled, then said, "Yes. These two are my niece, Honey Mayoma, and her best friend, Mirror Imai." Her voice was like silk. One of the teachers smiled and said, "These two are in my class. C'mon girls! Let's go!"

Honey and Mirror nodded, and followed her. When they reached the classroom, Mirror gulped, looking scared. Honey giggled at her expression, and went in first.

"Ohayo! My name is Honey Mayoma! Nice to meet you!" she said sweetly. All the boys gasped, and whispered to each other, "Kawaii!"

She did her Peek-a-Boo Glasses and saw a ton of orange hearts.

"Sugar Sugar Rune! Hon Rune! Wand!" Her witches' outfit appeared, along with her wand. "Your Hearts'... Are Mine!" Honey said, and all the orange hearts went into her pendant.

Honey's blond pigtails were uncovered by her hat and she returned to the human version of normal. "Mirror-chan! It's your turn!" she yelled out.

Mirror gulped and walked in slowly, long black hair bouncing slightly. "O-ohayo, minna," she stuttered out. all the boys gulped, but said nothing.

The black haired girl was almost crying, but she did her own Peek-a-Boo Glasses. All of their hearts were orange! Mirror smiled slightly, then said,"Sugar Sugar Rune! Mir Rune! Wand! Please, Hearts! Be Mine!" All the hearts went into her pendant.

Honey smiled at her friend when she sat down next to her. "Good job," they whispered to each other simultaneously.


	4. Who Was That?

**I don't own Sugar Sugar Rune, although I REALLY want to!**

Honey walked through the halls of her school a few days later. She was daydreaming about becoming Queen of the Magical World.

Suddenly, the blond bumped into someone. "Ow!" she said, holding her nose. "Gomen, little lady," a voice said, and Honey looked up to see a guy with caramel colored hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Honey was awestruck, then his words reached her. She scowled, "Jeez, watch where you're going, baka." Her voice was ice cold. "Oh, and my nae is not 'little lady', it's Honey. Honey Mayoma." She then stalked off, blond pigtails flowing after her.

When the young witch was alone, she sat down and started blushing. Mirror saw her blushing and did her Peek-a-Boo Glasses. Honey's heart was glowing a dull orange. "Who was that?" Honey whispered.


End file.
